Playing in the rain
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Playing basketball, finding out the capabilities of someone,someone's injured and last but not the least Truth or Dare with the Gang.
1. Playing in the rain

"Tomoyo-chan, you wanna go to my house with the gang?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"But its raining." Tomoyo replied.

"That's okay." Sakura smiled and continued,

"I'll just tell everyone. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

* * *

After a few minutes...

"Did they said yes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup." she replied.

"Minna, wait for me in the school gate, will you? Sakura told and asked them.

"Of course we will." they chorused back.

"See you at 3:00." Tomoyo waved as she goes to her next class. Everyone nodded.

* * *

After all of their class is finished, it began to rain. Tomoyo almost reached the gate with Eriol but stopped,

"What should we do? We will get wet if we go there." she asked Eriol smoothly.

"I prefer we should wait here for everyone." he replied. She nodded. After 5 minutes, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki reached the gate together.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.

"She's still packing her bag with Li-kun and Meling-chan." Tomoyo responded. They wait for another 10 minutes. It's already 3:15 in the afternoon.

"Gomen nasai, minna." Sakura apologized as she reached them together with Syaoran and Meiling.

"It's okay." Chiharu replied.

"So what's the plan?" Naoko asked.

"Hmm. The plan is we should take off our shoes, first." They stared at confusion.

"But our socks will get dirty." Meling protested.

"Please. This will be the first and last time that we'll do this thing." Sakura said.

"Okay." Tomoyo said as she put off her shoes.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay, I don't mind it anyway." she smiled. Everyone smiled at her in amusement and decided to put off their shoes. As they put it off, all of them laughed.

"What should we do next?" Rika asked.

"Hmm. Maybe we try to not use an umbrella? Don't worry I'll lend you all clothes if we're done." she said. They didn't tried to protest but started to pack their umbrellas back to their bags.

"We should get going now." Eriol said. They nodded.

* * *

On their way...

"Are you girls, all right?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course, we're okay. Ne, Onnanoko-tachi's?" Tomoyo said. The girls nodded. Sakura stared at Tomoyo and said,

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan. You're really beautiful, ne?"

"How did you said that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can see your skin because of your wetness." she replied. Tomoyo smiled.

* * *

As they arrived...

"Minna, let's go to my room, first." Sakura said as they follow her.

"Tomoyo-chan, towel." Sakura said while she threw it towards her. She smiled.

"And here's for everyone." Sakura said as she handed it and continued to say,

"But wait. We'll just watch Ragragsakan in my laptop for a while then proceed somewhere."

* * *

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Speaking of ragragsakan. It is an ethnic dance that people in the past use to dance and-" Yamazaki explained but interupted.

"." Chiharu automatically said.

"It's for our music project." Rika explained.

"Come here minna and watch." she said.

* * *

After 15 minutes...

"Minna, be ready." as she closed the laptop and reached for her cellphone.

As they go down,

"We'll go to the court." Sakura mentioned.

"Basketball?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"But first, be ready to be wet, again." Sakura asked as she grabbed the hose and point it toward them.

After 10 minutes of playing they're already wet.

"Sakura-chan, are you thinking that we'll go there without an umbrella and by out feet?" Rika asked. Sakura nodded. They sighed and said,

"Okay."

* * *

As they reached the court...

"Tomoyo-chan, the ball?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo handed it to her.

"Minna, let's play. First, we should pick our members." she declared.

"How about your cellphone?" one of them asked but she said,

"It's okay. It is a water proof device."

"Tomoyo-chan, I'd say that we're rivals, ne?" she said to Tomoyo.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh. You'll found it out later in the middle of the game but for now we should practice." Sakura replied then gave the ball to Rika.

" If this ball shoot, _Terada-sensei likes me._" Rika said. Then it shooted. She gave it to Naoko.

"If this ball shoot, _Sakura-chan will come with me to watch ghost movies._" Naoko said but it didn't shooted while Sakura yelled " Yata." Naoko gave it to Chiharu.

"If this ball shoot, _Yamazaki-kun will stop saying lies._" Chiharu said and again it didn't shooted. With a sigh, she gave it to Yamazaki.

"If this ball shoot, _You all will listen to my story and never interrupts me._" Yamazaki said and UNFORTUNATELY for Chiharu, it shooted. He gave it to Eriol.

"If this ball shoot, _My cute descendant will confess for the one he loves._" Eriol muttered and of course it shooted. He gave it to Syaoran.

"If this ball shoot, _You'll never call me that nickname._ Arghh." Syaoran said and pissed say the 'arghh' because it didn't shooted. He gave it to Sakura. They all know that Sakura is good at basketball that's why they'll doubt it if it dind't go in.

"If this ball shoot, _Tomoyo-chan will spend more time with us and the one she loves that is normally in the gang._" Sakura said as Tomoyo blushed. It goes in and she gave it to Meiling.

"If this ball shoot, _Eriol will confess to his love and will never make her cry 'cause if he did Syaoran and me will break his bones._" Meiling muttered and obviously it goes in and she gave it to Tomoyo. Everyone is staring at her because of the fact that they don't know if she can do this.

"If this ball shoot, _You'll not gonna say that I'm amazing but you should just smiled at me wonderfully._" Tomoyo said. As if it's a slow motion, they keep that ball in their eyes to see if it will go in but except for Sakura because she believe at Tomoyo's capability of sports. It goes in and that shocked them because of the width.

Sakura taken a picture of Tomoyo when she's gonna throw the ball.

"Girls, come here." Sakura called them.

"I'm gonna take a picture."

" Soy Cheese." As the posed and _Click..._

"We're gonna pick our member Tomoyo-chan. Boys is the first picked member then girls, okay?" she said as Tomoyo nodded.

"Rock-paper-scissors." Tomoyo won and called,

"Eriol-kun."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Sakura won and called,

"Syaoran-kun."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Sakura won again and called,

"Yamazaki-kun."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Tomoyo won and called,

"Chiharu-chan."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Tomoyo won again and called,

"Meilin-chan."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Tomoyo, this time won again and called,

"Rika-chan."

"Rock-paper-scissors." Sakura finally won again and called,

"Naoko-chan."

"Young mistress?" Tomoyo is being called by her body guards.

"I told Okaa-sama that I will be here." she explained.

"We know and we're here to cheer and take a picture." They explained theirselves. Tomoyo smiled.

"Let's begin. Ready-Get Set-Go!"

* * *

After an hour the game ended and they tied.

"It's bad that we tied. Tomoyo-chan, that's amazing." Yamazaki-kun praised her. She smiled.

"I told you earlier, ne, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Gomen."

"But you're really good at this sports, ne, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said smiling. She smiled.

* * *

"I'll try shooting since I didn't get to shoot at the game with Sakura-chan." Naoko said to herself. But as she lowered her hips, her foot missed and slipped causing her to stumbled. Her stomach is the first one to hit the ground. Tomoyo turned around to see what happened then shouted,

"Naoko-chan." as she ran towards her.

"Naoko-san." Eriol followed then goes after Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun help me." Eriol carried her to the bench. Everyone started to gather with the worried look on their face.

"Naoko-chan just breath." Rika instructed.

"I know what it feels, my cousin also happened to him what happened to your's." Sakura said.

"I-i-i... c-c-can-'t... b-b-brea-t-th...n-n-n-nor-nor-r-ma-lly" she tried to speak.

"You can do it." Tomoyo tried cheered her up.

After 3 minutes...

"Are you now okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, Li-kun." Naoko replied breathlessly.

"I'm okay now, we can continue what we're doing." Naoko happily tried to not make them worried so much.

"No, we'll go to my house, now." Sakura insisted.

* * *

As they reached the house...

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare by spinning a bottle?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay." They chorused back. Tomoyo reached for the bottle. As she got it, she spinned it and it stopped in front of Syaoran.

"Truth or Dare, Li-kun?"He gulped and said,

"Truth."

"Is you love one, here, and who is she?." He gulped again and said,

"Yes, she's here and she is S-s-s-sakura." There, he said it and he blushed redly. Syaoran spinned it and the top stopped in front of Naoko.

"Truth or Dare, Yanagisawa-san?" Naoko breathed and said,

"Dare." He smirks and said,

"I dare you to kiss Eriol."

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"I said I dare you to kiss Eriol." She sighed heavily and kissed him on the cheek. Naoko spinned it and top stopped in front of Chiharu while the bottom stopped in front of Tomoyo.

"Truth or dare, Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dare, I think."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and make a toilet paper shirt. You have to wear it for the next two rounds." Tomoyo said. Chiharu, after 5 minutes, came back with a toilet paper shirt. They laughed and Chiharu spinned the bottle. The top stopped at Yamazaki while the bottom stopped at Rika.

"Truth or dare, Yamazaki-kun?" Rika asked.

"Truth."

"Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?" She asked.

"Naoko-chan." Naoko laughed and she seems not affected. He spinned the bottle and the top stopped at Meilin while the bottom stopped at Eriol.

"Truth or dare, Meilin-san?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn a jockstrap?"

"Of course not. I'll die wearing it." she response. She spinned the bottle and the top stopped at Sakura while the bottom is at Yamazaki.

"Truth or dare, Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well, I think dare won't hurt, right?"

"I dare you to stand outside in the yard singing a children's song at the top of your lungs." He commanded. She stand up then goes to their balcony and sang the twinkle-twinkle-little-star.

"Sakura-chan, spin it." She did what she was told. The top is at Tomoyo while the bottom is at Chiharu.

"Truth or dare, To-chan?"

"Dare."

"Sit in the lap of Eriol-kun then peck him on the lips." She inhaled then stands up. Walking towards Eriol, she sat on his lap then peck him on the lips gently. She got up then spinned the bottle. The top is at Syaoran and the bottom is at Rika.

"Truth or dare, Li-kun." Rika asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants until it melts." He got an ice cube and place it on his pants then spinned the bottle. The top goes on Eriol while the bottom goes on Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." She smirks then said,

"I dare you to kiss To-chan for 15 seconds." He got up and leaned towards Tomoyo.

Closer...

and Closer...

Their lips touched for 15 seconds. He got up and spinned the bottle. The top stopped at Tomoyo who's face is red while the bottom stopped Eriol, again.

"Truth or dare, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.

"Truth."

"If you had to spend eternity with one person in this room, who would it be?"

"If it's a girl, Sakura-chan but if it's a boy, it's you, I think." she replied avoiding his eye. Tomoyo spinned the bottle. The top stopped at Rika while the bottom stopped at Syaoran.

"Truth or dare, Sasaki-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and select a condiment for the person to eat, preferably nothing that needs to be cooked." she got up towards the kitchen and gave it to Yamazaki who choked. She spinned it then the top stopped at Meilin and the bottom stopped at Syaoran.

"Truth or dare, Meilin?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to smear peanut butter under your one armpit and jelly under the other. Then, two pieces of bread wipe the PB&J from your armpits and you must eat the sandwich." She did it then after 5 seconds she ate the sandwich and make a weird face. She spinned it, the top stopped at Chiharu and the bottom stopped at Naoko.

"Truth or dare, Chiharu-chan?"

"Truth."

"What is one unique thing are you afraid of?"

"When Yamazaki stopped to lie is the one thing I'm afraid of `cause maybe the world will go 'BOOM'!" She spinned it. The top stopped at Yamazaki and the bottom at Eriol.

"Truth or dare, Yamazaki-kun?" Eriol asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear a wedgie until this game end." He wore it and spinned the bottle. The top goes at Rika and the bottom is still at Eriol.

"Truth or dare, Sasaki-san?" Eriol asked.

"Truth."

"If you and someone else were the only people alive on earth, who would you pick the other person to be?"

"Sensei." She spinned the bottle and the top = Sakura Bottom = Naoko.

"Truth or dare?" Naoko asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lay down here and put salt in your belly then the lemonade is in your mouth while Li-kun will bite the lemonade and peck some salt. Ready?" She nodded and the two did what they we're commanded by. Top = Syaoran Bottom = Meilin

"Truth or dare?" Meilin asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to intertwined your right hand with Tomoyo for 20 seconds while your left hand is with Sakura until the game ends." Meilin emphasized the 'Sakura' to make Syaoran confused. He did it. Top = Eriol Bottom = Yamazaki.

"Truth or dare?" Yamazaki asked.

"Dare." Eriol said while Syaoran let go of Tomoyo's hand.

"I dare you to go in the closet with Tomoyo for 30 seconds: In Heaven." He got up as he let Tomoyo's hand with him and get inside the closet.

* * *

Inside the Closet...

1..

"Are you okay with this, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

2..

"Of course. Are YOU okay with this? You got yourself in this." he replied. She nodded and said,

3..

"It's to narrow and dark in here." she said.

4..

"Oops. I'm sorry. It looks like we're in this position, ne?" he said.

6..

He just touched Tomoyo's thighs and muttered. "Sorry."

8..

"Go-gomen nasai." She apologized. Tomoyo is on top of Eriol because of the narrowness in the closet.

"It's okay." he replied.

11..

Tomoyo sits up in Eriol's lap to be more comfortable as they thought.

13..

When Tomoyo is about to stretch her legs, it became intertwined with Eriol's and that move make their lips touched.


	2. Item

14..

They broke the kiss but didn't mutter anything.

15..

"Ne, Tomoyo-san, do you mind if I take my polo off?" Eriol asked.

17..

"Sure, I'll also take off my scarf." Tomoyo said,blushing.

19..

"Don't you feel hot all of a sudden, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.

21..

"Yeah, I feel hot." Tomoyo replied, blushing.

22..

"Only eight minutes left." Eriol said.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, do you mind if I ask something that's a little rude?" Tomoyo asked, blushing.

"Shoot, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said.

24..

"Umm, do you mind If I... Umm... K-kiss... Umm... You?" Tomoyo asked, blushing like a tomato.

"If I mind? Rather not." Eriol said.

27..

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, still blushing.

29..

"`cause time's up." Eriol replied. With that he pressed his lips to her lips, gently. Tomoyo's stunned but respond as well.

"TIME'S UP!" Yamazaki yelled. They ended the kiss as the door open.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled.

"Wha-! What the heck the two of you did?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed.

"Things got hot inside the closet, that's why." Eriol said. He's holding Tomoyo's hand since forever.

"Things got hot, you say?" Chiharu asked.

"Ha-ha. Eriol-kun just took off his polo while I took off my scarf." Tomoyo said. She wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck as she kisses him gently. Once the kiss was done, she takes a look to everyone.

Sakura's squealing.

Syaoran's glaring.

Chiharu's mouth is hanged.

Rika's smiling.

Naoko's giggling.

Yamazaki have his hand in the air.

Meiling yelled.

"Have I gone blind or am I dreaming?" Meiling asked.

"Actually, Meiling-chan, neither of the two choices you have." Tomoyo said. Then last, Eriol's expression.

Eriol's so shocked that Tomoyo kissed him but slowly smiled.

"Kyaa! I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed.

"What? It's just a kiss, Sakura-chan. I just stole it." Tomoyo said. Suddenly, pair of hands we're snaking to Tomoyo's waist.

"Wha-what's the matter, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, startled by his hand.

"Nothing, Tomoyo-san, just hugging my _girlfriend_" Eriol replied.

"G-girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Eriol said.

"Really, you didn't even court her, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran asked. All eyes we're on him.

"Umm, Li-kun, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked. Suddenly, Syaoran walked up to him.

"Listen, Hiiragizawa, don't you ever make her cry nor make her sad, you understand?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"I do understand. Anyways, there's no way I'll make her cry, I just love her too much." Eriol said.

"Good. Now, Tomoyo, just call me and the gang if he ever, I mean, ever make you cry nor make you sad, ne." Syaoran said as he cups Tomoyo's cheek. She nodded.

"Now, go back to Sakura-chan, Li-kun, I don't want her to get jealous because of me." Tomoyo joked.

"Tomoyo-chan, there's no way I'd get jealous. You're my best friend and there's no way you'd take Syaoran away from me because you fell in love with Eriol-kun so much." Sakura said. They all laughed.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." She said as she hugged her and kisses her cheek.

"You too, Syaoran-kun, thank you for being protective over me." She said as she hugged him and also kisses his cheek. Then Eriol pulled her from Syaoran's arm.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't make your boy friend jealous, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said.

"Tsk tsk. You're already jealous?" Tomoyo said. He kissed her, again.

"Yeah, and I'll always kiss you if you didn't stop making me jealous." Eriol said.

"Well, I can live with it." Tomoyo said as she stuck her tongue out. They laughed.

"Well, what should we do now? The truth or dare is already done. What's next?" Sakura said.


End file.
